And Then It Rayned
by Bubbles 88
Summary: Rayne Devillian, a 17 year old, trouble making American with a bad attitude switches to Hogwarts school. She gets caught into something, that's destined to be. Will she be strong enough? TriangleLove! M:language.sexualthemes.
1. Rayne Devillian

Disclaimer: I own Rayne Devillian, and the plot… nothing more, nothing less. JK has everything under control.. she's the one making the money. Not really based on any of the books or movies too much, as you will soon find out. Snape is teaching Potions still, and Lupin is back teaching DADA, no Slughorn!

Summary: Rayne moves to a new school, and even though she has a bad girl attitude and a tough exterior, she makes new friends. But also continues to make plenty of enemies. Pretty Pointless not too much of a plot, but I enjoy to write. Will be Blaise/Rayne/Draco. Triangle love:)

Note: So I needed a little something else than my other story, so I decided to start this one and write them at the same time. We'll see what happens. Just Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Rayne sat smugly in the front of the train _stupid bloody parents, like they really know what's best. _Rayne Alyssa Devillian glared down at the paper McGonagall had handed her to fill out, her parents hadn't even thought to enroll her into the school before they sent her to it. So she was stuck doing it herself, she scowled the entire time she filled it out. She read the last page out loud, thinking how stupid this was, they were witches and wizards couldn't they just read her mind or something and do it themselves. 

" Let's see… My name: Rayne Alyssa Devillian, for the millionth time. Age: 17 years old, obviously. Parents Name: Zachary and Chloe Devillian, occupation dumbasses" Rayne laughed to herself and continued. "Height: 5' 8" I think, who cares. My weight: N/A" Rayne smiled, yeah right she thought to herself "Aspiring Job: Astronomy Professor, and finally Classes Taking: Double Astronomy, Double Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Double Charms and Arithmancy. That should be enough, definitely not taking Divination that class is a hoax. Animagus: yes, Animal: snow tiger. Passed Apparation: yes, who the hell hasn't at our age. Wandless magic: hmm, better put some so I don't get in trouble over it"

Rayne rolled her eyes, and folded the paper work up putting it in the envelope and flicking her wrist the paper disappeared on it's way to Dumbledore's office she supposed. She looked down at the boring school uniforms, she couldn't believe her parents had taken her out of TAGW. She'd spent the past 10 years of her life there, it was her home, with all her friends. But no, her good for nothing evil and manipulative parents had to move to London of all places. America was so much better she thought to herself as she made a few adjustments to her uniform, a little shorter here, and little tighter there. She smiled to herself and then decided to nap the rest of the train ride.

Rayne was awoken when she felt the train come to a stop, she sighed _here goes nothing_ she thought to herself and made her way off the train. She was supposed to go with the first years, who she guessed were about 10 or 11 years old. She groaned to herself as she watched all the older kids joking and laughing, making there way over to carriages pulled by some weird looking animal things. She rolled her eyes and climbed into one of the boats, looking around totally un-interested in anything around her. She yawned and closed her eyes the rest of the boat ride to Hogwarts, laughing to herself as she listened to the awestruck first years around her.

Rayne stood at the back of all the first years as they stood on the stair case waiting for McGonagall obviously. She looked around her, everything was so old and outdated, but Rayne kind of liked it. She turned her head as the doors opened and McGonagall finally showed up.

"Ok First Years follow me. Miss. Devillian, please stay here until you are summoned."

Rayne sighed, _great more waiting_. Rayne made herself comfortable on the stairway and waited. She could hear some sort of singing, and then loud clapping every once and a while. Other than that she was totally clueless as to what the hell was going on. And why she had to wait, no one seemed to be explaining this whole England way of school very well to her, actually no one had explained anything to her at all. Rayne jumped to her feet when she heard her name, and the huge doors in front of her opened.

"Please join us now Miss. Devillian" She heard Dumbledore say. She glared, she didn't much care for him, with his twinkling eyes and candy. He seemed much like a protective grandparent and she didn't care for protection much. Rayne made her way into a huge room with a magic ceiling, there were candles floating around the ceiling too. She was slightly impressed, it looked nice. She saw four different tables of students from all years, and each separate table seemed to have a different attitude written across their faces, and different colors on their ties. She shrugged and figured it was some sort of sorting method to keep students together by certain standards. She continued to the long table of teachers before her, and wondering which ones would be hers. She really hoped McGonagall didn't teach any classes she had, they didn't seem to get along very well with each other.

"Miss. Devillian please take a seat on that stool."

Rayne raised an eyebrow but did what was asked over her, but she drew the line when McGonagall tried to put a filthy hat on her head.

"Umm, I don't think so Professor. That thing is coming no where near my head thank you."

"Miss. Devillian, honestly sit down this instant."

Rayne glared.

"I think it's safe to say she won't be in Hufflepuff" Lupin stated to Snape.

"I think she'll be mine." Snape whispered back.

"I wouldn't doubt it Severus." Lupin said with a laugh and sure enough.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. Rayne jumped up and looked at McGonagall.

"What do I do now?" Rayne asked

"Go to the table that's standing up and clapping for you Miss. Devillian. Find either Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Zabini, they can help you. From here on you are no longer my responsibility."

"Thank god" Rayne mumbled under her breathe as she made her way to the table with green ties, and smirking faces. _Could turn out interesting_, Rayne thought to herself.

* * *

Reviews To Continue Please! 

-Bubbles :)


	2. It's Like I've Known You Forever

Yeah, so it's been forever, and a day. But, I'm back. Hopefully ya'll are still interested in reading this. Anyways.

**Disclaimer**: I own Rayne Devillian, and the plot… nothing more, nothing less. JK has everything under control.. she's the one making the money. Not really based on any of the books or movies too much, as you will soon find out. Snape is teaching Potions still, and Lupin is back teaching DADA, no Slughorn!

**A/N**: I totally forgot where I was going before, with this story, but I have decided where it's going to be heading now. Of course, Snape is teaching Potions, Lupin teaching DADA. Not compliant with the movies or books, with plot or themes really.

**Last Chapter**: "Thank god" Rayne mumbled under her breathe as she made her way to the table with green ties, and smirking faces. _Could turn out interesting_, Rayne thought to herself.

* * *

_Chapter Two:_ **Like I've Known You Forever. **

Rayne went to the table and sat down in an open seat, next a group of kids that looked to be close to her age at least. She didn't smile, she didn't say anything, she sat there smugly as they all stared at her. She raised an elegant eyebrow, as if daring someone to talk first. It seemed like forever before the silence was broken.

"Well, I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." A girl with cropped black hair said, holding out her hand. Rayne smirked and nodded her head, she shook Pansy's hand weakly and almost instantly dropped it.

"Pleasure," Rayne drawled slowly.

"Yes, well. I'm a 7th year, as you yourself are. Finishing up my last year here, thank god. But, this is Tracy, Daphne and Millicent, other 7th year girls. And that's Draco my boyfriend." The blonde boy seated across from Rayne scoffed and glared at Pansy, who had the decency to blush. "Well ex, he decided to break up with me. Well, it was slightly mutual I suppose with everything that happened. It just seemed obvious that it was time to end the whole ordeal. Hard to get used to not using that title after so long and what not." Rayne had the sudden urge to strangle the overly talkative girl next to her. "Anyways," Pansy finally got back on track "that's his… well, his best friend Blaise, and then those are Gregory and Vincent. And then that's Theodore, but call him Theo, or he'll get upset." Pansy finished, having pointed to each student respectively.

Rayne did nothing more but lift her fork to her mouth, inserted unwanted food. She looked at the students around her, and held back the urge to roll her eyes. _What a year, this will be_ Rayne thought to herself. No one else seemed like they wanted to add anything, but Pansy seemed to talk for everyone in the group anyways. Rayne sighed and took another bite, thinking carefully of whether she wanted to be remotely polite or tell them all to fuck off. I guess friends were something she would slightly need, to make this year a little more bearable.

"Well, I am Rayne, as you all heard. And obviously a 7th year, as you all seem to already know." Rayne said in a detached voice, "Oh and who are Malfoy or Zabini? Because hag bitch, I mean Professor McGonagall, so kindly made them my keepers until I learn the ropes."

"I'm Zabini, Blaise preferably. But either will work I suppose mio amor," the dark boy that was also seated across from Rayne answered, in a deep voice, laced with a slight Italian accent. Rayne raised an eyebrow. "And this is Malfoy, Draco, Prat, Git, Dumbass, etc. He prefers poof though." Blaise continued, pointing the quiet blonde next to him. Draco hit Blaise on the back of the head, and Blaise glared at him out of the corner of his eye, and then smiled at Rayne.

"Lovely, just lovely" Rayne said sarcastically "Stuck in the care of a overly charming Italian boy, and a poof mute. My bloody luck," Rayne finished with a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm no mute," Draco drawled evenly.

"By Lord, he talks. It's a miracle," Rayne said lifted her arms into the air.

"I like her, gotta love a girl with some balls, and humor."

"Are you saying you love girl's with balls, like transvestites. Well well Blaise, I do learn something new about you everyday." Draco joked, hitting his arm softly.

"Oh shut it you fucking wanker," Blaise growled, nipping at Draco's shoulder.

_Very interesting, _Rayne thought to herself. She smiled to herself as she grew silence watching the teens around her envelopthemselves into a conversation about their summers, the quidditch team this year, and the ungodly number of classes. Rayne's thoughts trailed off to the two boys seated across from her, she watched them in mild interest. They seemed overly comfortable with each other, they were best friends, but something seemed off.

Rayne decided it wasn't any of her bloody business anyways, and just finished her meal silently, as the noise and bantering around her continued on. Suddenly Rayne was brought back to planet Earth, when her shoulder was shaken lightly.

"Hello earth to Rayne," Pansy's overly annoying voice chimed in Rayne's ear.

"Huh, what?" Rayne said shortly.

"We are all heading to the Dorms, are you coming or are you going to stumble your way around the castle and hope you find it eventually?" Theo asked sarcastically, his green eyes dancing mischievously. Rayne couldn't help but smile at him, instantly feeling drawn to the boy's sarcasm. _Ah sweet sarcasm,_ Rayne thought.

"Yeah yeah Casanova, I'm coming." Rayne replied. Theo smiled at her as the group stood to leave the Great Hall and head to the Slytherin Dorms. Rayne looked around and noticed that Draco had disappeared.

"Where'd Draco go?" Rayne asked.

"He's Head Boy, he had to go to a meeting with Padma and Dumbledore. And then he gets shown to his new private rooms, they even separated the Heads this year," Blaise explained, having mysteriously popped up at Rayne's side. She had to resist the urge to jump slightly, "See up until this year, the Head Boy and Girl, have always shared a common room, and then had separate quarters above that. But this year, Dumbledore decided to change that up, I think it's because he thinks Padma and Draco will totally destroy each other if they spend **that **much time together. They are both controlling and anal about certain things."

"So you mean, Draco gets his own common room, his own bathroom, his own bedroom!" Rayne stated.

"Even more so, he gets a kitchen, library, study and balcony." Theo chimed in.

"What the hell, that lucky bastard." Rayne said.

"He deserves it," Blaise said as a far away look graced his eyes, but before Rayne had the chance to question him, he smiled and continued, "We'll be having great bloody parties there, he has a direct portrait right into the Slytherin common rooms, because his Heads quarters, is right in the dungeons."

"Dungeons?" Rayne questioned skeptically.

"Oh yes, that's were our Dorms are," Pansy answered matter of factly. And for the first time Rayne took in her surroundings, and noticed that they were really in the dungeons. Rayne was slightly put off by that, _weren't dungeons overly cold and dangerous, _she thought to herself. But then, she thought of herself, and the other students that were in her house. It seemed fitting. Rayne nearly ran Daphne over as the group stopped suddenly.

"Oh bloody hell, sorry umm.." Rayne said

"Daphne," the blood smiled obnoxiously.

_What was it with these girls here, _Rayne nearly cringed but caught herself and smiled in return, "Right, Daphne, sorry about that."

"It's no problem at all Rayne." Daphne turned back, and Rayne looked up at a painting of a man. He looked regal and important, power nearly rolling off him. He had deep brown eyes, that held danger, his hair seemed like an endless abyss of blackness.

"What's the password again, anyone remember?" Pansy asked. Everyone looked at one another, no one seemed to know.

" Don't look at me, password, dungeons, I'm completely confused." Rayne said.

"We'll have a long talk tonight Ray, I'll explain as much as I can, hopefully with the help of Draco, when ever he decides to show up." Blaise answered softly, Rayne felt her heart beat faster and frowned at the thought.

"Bad mouthing me already Zabini, and on the first day back? I'm crushed, truly heart broken." Draco's voice floated from the darkened corner.

Pansy, Daphne and Tracy all squealed and jumped about a mile in the air. Rayne choked on a laugh at the mere sight of their hands all clutched to their chests, their breathing ragged and forced. Theo elbowed her softly in the side and rolled his eyes.

"I think the girls here, are going to annoy me." Rayne whispered to him as Pansy and Daphne scolded Draco.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. Pansy and Daphne are like the mother hens of Slytherin, don't let word get out about that though. To every other house, we've got reps to uphold, being cold, dark, and mysterious of course." Theo whispered back, placing his hand on her back to lean in closer.

Rayne laughed, "I don't think I'll be conversing with anyone but my house, I wouldn't want to tip the scales of the entire school history, now would I?"

"If I was to answer that honestly, I think you'd greatly enjoy to defile the entire Hogwarts School and tip it on it's axis, throwing insults at Slytherins, Shagging the Gryffindors, Studying with the Hufflepuffs and Partying with the Ravenclaws." Theo laughed holding his side, Rayne looked at him innocently.

"Me? Why I never would do such a thing," Rayne giggled and then covered her mouth instantly, never in her life had she giggled like a little school girl before.

"Cute as a button you are, and I believe we are going to be the best of friends," Theo teased.

Rayne linked her arm through his, as they followed the rest of the group into the Slytherin common room.

"Yes, I believe Mr. Theo, we will be the best of friends, seeing as I have no friends at all," Rayne laughed.

"Aww, poor Rayney-poo," Theo teased. Rayne shoved him and jumped over the couch landing on the cushion comfortably and taking a look around the place. She was soon joined by Draco, Blaise and Theo.

"Where'd the girls go?" Rayne asked, not really interested, just hoping they weren't coming back.

"They said something about needing to unpack and shower and gossip," Blaise shuddered.

"The first day, and they've got gossip already," Rayne moaned, "Please, tell me they will just ignore me, please please pleaseee."

The boys all laughed at her obvious annoyance of the other girls. But ignored her question and seemingly ignored her all together, as the younger years entered the common room. Rayne sat back and watched with mild interest at the way the younger students seemed to act in the presence of Draco, Blaise and Theo.

"Are you three bullies, they look scared," Rayne asked quietly.

"Not bullies, and it's not fear. It's respect," Theo explained "See, Malfoy, Zabini and Nott are all very powerful families of Wizards and Witches, especially in these times. And being in Slytherin, and everything, they instantly respect us, and look up to us. So that's not fear, that's admiration."

"Oh they just down right adore you," Rayne joked, "Bloody egotistical boys."

"Hey now, I'm wounded," Blaise drawled holding a hand to his heart, "Wounded deeply. Are you saying you wouldn't adore me love?"

"If you paid me, I'd consider it," Rayne said with a smile.

Theo bust out laughing, and Draco merely smirked at the look of indifference that crossed Blaise's face. He scowled at the three of them, and turned away as if to pout.

"Aww, poor Blaise, don't pout baby, I will always adore you," Rayne said as sweetly as she could.

"You sounded, like Pansy or Daphne," Blaise said with a shudder, seeming to think it over, and then shudder again. "How repulsing."

Rayne laughed, and then her face became instantly serious. She looked at the three boys, and her indigo eyes began to swim with emotions. She ran a nervous hand through her long pitch black hair, and then rubbed her neck, as if trying to remove the tension that had suddenly began.

"Is something wrong," Draco questioned. Rayne looked up startled, she'd barely heard him talk over the few hours she's known him. She figured he nearly was a mute, she looked into his eyes, and saw nothing. She tried to look indifferent, but it was as though he could read right through her, she rolled her shoulders and averted her eyes.

"Rayne..." Blaise started, seeming to sense the discomfort coming from her.

"It's just, I feel like I've known you, for years. When in actuality, it's been hours. And we've barely talked, but I feel comfort, and like for the first time. I am were I belong." Rayne tried to wash the vulnerability away, "It's like I've known you forever."


	3. Trying To Understand

**Disclaimer**: I own Rayne Devillian, and the plot. Nothing more, nothing less. JK Rowling has everything under control; she's the one that made the money.

A/N: If anyone has ideas, I am open to suggestions and the like. My story is no where near set, I'm basically writing as I go. More things seem to happen that way. Anyways, feel free to give me any criticism, as long as it's not fucked up. [

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**: "It's just, I feel like I've known you, for years. When in actuality, it's been hours. And we've barely talked, but I feel comfort, and like for the first time. I am where I belong." Rayne tried to wash the vulnerability away, "It's like I've known you forever."

_Chapter Three: _**Trying To Understand. **

Rayne sat there feeling beyond foolish, she was never one to open up like that, especially not to complete strangers. She cringed and closed her eyes, waiting for the laughter, the dismissal, anything, even so much as a sound. She got nothing, she sighed and let regret wash over her body. She finally braved to open her eyes, after many minutes of silence and forced breathing.

She risked a look at the three boys, who she noticed seemed to be staring at her intently. Rayne felt her face grow hot, and internally smacked herself in the forehead. _How could I have been so unbelievably stupid, honestly Rayne way to go and fuck any chance of friendship, with remotely normal kids. I'll be stuck with Pansy and the groupies for sure now. _Rayne groaned and sunk down further into the couch, hoping to disappear entirely.

She had nothing more to say, and since none of the boys seemed to want to say anything at all. Not even laugh or crudely make fun of her, she decided to speak again. She had no other choice,

"Just tell me where I sleep," Rayne nearly whispered.

All three boys seem shocked to hear her voice and instantly looked at each other and then back to Rayne. Rayne wanted to scream and yell. She wanted to throw something across the room, tear something limb from limb. She wanted anything, anything but the complete silence the boys continued to give her.

"Honestly, someone bloody tell me where I sleep!" Rayne said, her voice raising quite a bit, her hands shook as she glared at the wall.

"Rayne," Theo said softly, a near whisper. Rayne flinched at the sound and felt her temper rile up even more.

"Just forget it, I'll fucking find it myself." Rayne made to get up and stomp off, only to be pulled back down onto the couch by Theo. Rayne glared grumpily at him, "What do you want Nott?"

Theo winced at her harsh tone, "Look, I'm sorry. It was just a shock," he tried to explain lamely.

"What that I have vulnerabilities or that the bitch has feelings?" Rayne nearly growled at him. Theo had the decency to look ashamed of himself, and dropped his head. "Well surprise! I fucking do, ok? I'm not made of steel, like the three of you seem to be. I am not as hard as I seem to be," Rayne's voice softened, "I can break, easily..."

"It's not even like that Rayne, and deep down you know it. I felt the same connection you felt in the Great Hall, the instant I talked to you. The way you looked at me and smiled, that slight tilt in your head, and the way your eyes seemed to give off this light. I knew, as much as you knew. And I am not made of steel, no more than you are. That instant connection, scared the shit of out me. I'm sure it's the connection that Blaise and Draco felt for each other, first year when they met, instantly best friends." Theo hurriedly explained, as he noticed the tears that began to swim in Rayne's determined indigo eyes. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I'm sorry, for over reacting. But, it was my first instinct in trying to remain some of my pride and dignity. It seems you have shattered that, with your little speech Theo," Rayne teased through the tears, softly hitting his arm. She sighed and snuggled down into his arms, feeling instantly calm and safe.

And that was what instant friendship was, that deep down meaning and connection. That sincerity in everything involving one another, Rayne had searched for the stability of that strong loyalty, for her whole life, and it took her long enough to finally find it. She peeked up at Theodore, and she watched as emotions swam through his green eyes, and she wondered if anyone could see the compassion just waiting to bust out of him. She snuggled closer to him and smiled when he looked down at her and brushed a few bangs from her eye sight.

Rayne sighed content, and then stiffened immediately, remembering Draco and Blaise, the two intriguing and unnerving Slytherin counterparts. They were like one soul, in two bodies, it was nearly enthralling the power that seemed to pulse between the two of them. She nearly groaned thinking about how stupid she must seem to them. Theo seemed to instantly feel her discomfort and held her tighter to his chest, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"Don't let them bother you," Theo whispered softly, "there is so much lying underneath this all, that only they can explain to you. It's not my place, but when the time comes, they will more than confide in you. I promise you Rayne."

Rayne couldn't help but feel confused by what Theo said, _so much more lying underneath this all, _Rayne shook her head and tried not to think about it. It really wouldn't do her much good to dwell on something that she couldn't even understand yet. She snuggled deeper in Theo's arms and felt her eyes becoming heavy.

As Rayne started to fall asleep, the boys sitting across from her and Theo were involved in a quiet conversation.

"You think she has any clue," Blaise whispered.

"Don't be daft, she doesn't have any idea. She only feels the connection, much like we knew she would, especially to Theo. We knew that was going to happen, it's just finally happening." Draco replied.

"But, do we tell her," Blaise stuttered, "I mean, what if she wants nothing to do with, well any of it…"

"Blaise," Draco nearly purred, "stop being so innocent, and scared. Everything will be fine, I promise you. It's fate, and nothing messes with fate and destiny."

"You think she's mad at us though, I mean. The way she reacted, and then I think she was crying to Theo," Blaise questioned softly.

"Mio Amor, please relax. We've never been in a situation that we can't fix, everything will be, perfectly fine. Please do relax," Draco moved restless in his seat, "you are starting to make me nervous."

"I am relax," Blaise growled, "and by the way, I am not scared, nor innocent. I just don't want anything to get messed up." Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise's sudden temper outburst. Blaise scoffed and leaned back in his chair, refusing to look at Draco. Draco smirked to himself and looked over at Theo and Rayne, Rayne had clearly fallen asleep and Theo was nearly there himself.

"Theo," Draco called softly. Theo's eyes shot open and he looked around hurriedly, his eyes landed on Draco and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Yeah?" Theo replied, sleep lacing his voice and making it much deeper.

"Why don't you head to bed. I know you've been up since yesterday. You never sleep the night before you come to school." Draco said softly, he had always thought of Theo as like a brother to him. Theo was the one person, that Blaise and Draco confided in about everything, seeing as he did play a small, yet significant part in the whole ordeal.

"Ok," Theo smiled "what about Rayne though?"

"We need to talk to her," Draco state simply.

"Tonight Draco," Theo said hurriedly, "don't you think she's had enough for tonight, it's only the first day you can wait till she gets better adjusted to the school."

"We aren't going to go into details along those lines Theo," Draco started, Blaise cut in at this point.

"I promised to explain the school to her better, and the houses. And also we owe her a little bit, about the whole, connection feeling. She's far to powerful and intuitive to not figure it our eventually." Blaise finished. The boys watched Theo relax again, and then sighed.

"Ok," Theo sighed "just be gentle ok guys. Honestly, she's a little run over right now."

"We can tell Theo, have you misjudged our connection," Draco asked. Theo narrowed his eyes at Draco, and then also at Blaise.

"I haven't misjudged anything, Malfoy. I am simply stating, you lot better take it easy on her tonight, or I'll work you both over." Theo snarled at them, and then turned his head to glare into the flames of the fire. He watched them dance merrily, so oblivious to the world, so oblivious to being. How he wished at times, he was more oblivious.

"Very well Nott," Draco growled.

"Down boys. Theo, you know we'd never want to hurt her. And we also know you can't help the concern, we feel it too, I promise you. She is in good hands." Blaise said softly. Theo let his thoughts wonder, and his mind clear, he let the words twirl through his mind. He opened his eyes and eyed the two teens wearily.

"I know," Theo managed to say without conviction or malice, "I know it all, I know what must happen, but by god if I didn't wish I could spare her from this all. You guys didn't see the broken look in her eyes, I did. And I will continue to see it, every time I think about what is yet to come for her, for you all." Draco's eyes seemed to soften at Theo's confession, and Blaise reached over to clasp his hand.

"I wish I could spare you both Theo," Draco said softly, "but what's meant to be will be, and the sooner she knows, and the more she knows, the safer we can keep her." Theo did nothing but nod his head, he walked over to the boys, Rayne still in his arms. He leaned down and laid her carefully in Blaise's arms, kissing her head softly he walked away up his the dormitories without a glance back.

* * *

I know, it's semi short. But I updated pretty fast, and I will try to again. [

Reviews!


	4. Darkness Is Painful

**Disclaimer**: I own Rayne Devillian, and the plot. Nothing more, nothing less. JK Rowling has everything under control; she's the one that made the money.

**Last Chapter: **"I wish I could spare you both Theo," Draco said softly, "but what's meant to be will be, and the sooner she knows, and the more she knows, the safer we can keep her." Theo did nothing but nod his head, he walked over to the boys, Rayne still in his arms. He leaned down and laid her carefully in Blaise's arms, kissing her head softly he walked away up his the dormitories without a glance back.

* * *

_Chapter Four ::_** Darkness Is Painful**

__

Blaise looked down at Rayne, and couldn't help but realize how small she felt in his arms. She was pretty tall for a girl their age, taller than average at least. But she was so slim, it was almost as she would just slip away, right through his arms. He tightened his hold on her, and her eyes began to flutter open. She squirmed around in his arms a bit, as she began to wake up. Her eyes opened and instantly locked on Blaise's face, then his eyes. Their eyes seemed to clash terribly, Rayne's were indigo, so bright and so trusting, Blaise's eye were a deeper blue, they looked nearly black most of the time, and they held nothing. Rayne felt as though she was being tossed into a black hole, like something was being pulled from the very center of her. Blaise could feel the turmoil, the chaos, the wanton abandonment running through his veins, and he ached for her.

Rayne reached a hand up, to stroke the soft skin on his cheek. Her thoughts weren't her own, for she had none. Blaise felt his heart clench in his chest, and all thoughts of breathing erased from his mind. She felt as though, she was drowning. She was drowning in everything Blaise Zabini, and she didn't even seem to care. Blaise was as lost as she was, her heart was right there, swimming through those eyes that reminded him so much of the ocean. All he had to do was lean forward, and take it. All he had to do was want it, see it, feel it, let himself be surrounded by it, and it would be all his. He did nearly that, he pulled, and felt Rayne give way to his lead.

"Blaise. Rayne." Draco called.

Both jumped, Rayne nearly toppling from the safe haven of Blaise's arms. But, he was quicker and steadied her back into his arms with ease. They both looked up at the same time, eyes colliding with silver. Draco was nearly breathless at everything he saw and felt pulsing from their very beings. Their eyes were like a drug, and he was so near intoxication. He had to fight it though; he shook his head, and then looked pointedly at Blaise.

Blaise's eyes widened in acknowledgement of what he just almost did. He almost pulled Rayne's very soul into this, without her consent. That could have caused many problems for everything to come. Blaise cleared his throat and risked a look at Rayne, she was staring at him again, confusion clearly written across her face. She didn't seem to realize what had been on the verge of happening though, he relaxed knowing that. Blaise gave her a lop-sided grin and then looked back at Draco. He saw the same ache he felt in Draco's eyes, but he also saw wariness and anxiety. His heart bled for Draco in that very instance, never before had Draco had to fight down the aches and pulls of anything before, he had been the one to freely give into it in the beginning.

"I think it's time we had that talk about Hogwarts, love." Blaise said, looking back down at Rayne. Rayne seemed to forget everything that had happened and smiled brightly.

"Really!" Rayne wiggled from his arms and stood, "You really mean it, you promise you aren't too tired." Blaise and Draco couldn't help but smile at her innocent reaction to learning about Hogwarts. She seemed so instantly excited, they both felt pressure on their hearts, at what they would bring to her life. And both boys hoped dearly, it wouldn't put out that light in her eyes, ever. Rayne continued to smile at them, waiting for an answer, her eyes were glossed over with excitement and joy. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her, she looked like a young child on Christmas morn.

"Of course, I'm not too tired," Blaise scoffed lightly. "I am made of things far more susceptible than that. Besides the fact, everyone thinks I am a vampire, seeing as I rarely ever sleep." Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, looking down expectantly at Blaise. Blaise shrugged and laughed, "It's true."

"Are you a real vampire?" Rayne's eyes seemed to widen even more, they could feel the excitement just coursing from her body. Both boys inwardly groaned, she was wreaking havoc on their emotions and she didn't even know it. Draco chuckled at this and shook his head.

"Maybe I am, maybe not." Blaise said very matter of factly. Rayne's eyes narrowed and she pouted.

"Fine, don't tell me," Rayne shrugged acting uninterested all the sudden. "I really don't care about what you are and are not anyways, I just want to know about Hogwarts." Draco nearly choked at the look that crossed Blaise's face, never before had anyone shown blatant uninterest in him.

"Well then," Blaise started "I wasn't going to tell you anyways. And, now maybe just for that I won't tell you a single thing about Hogwarts."

"Oh you spoil sport," Rayne growled at him "just a bit of fun, and you have to take it as a hard hit against your all high and mighty ego." Blaise looked like he had just been physically accosted, and Rayne smiled innocently at him. Draco groaned and returned himself back into his seat, they would be here for a bit longer he guessed, looking at his nails as if he wasn't even concerned with their playful bickering.

"MY high and mighty ego?" Blaise asked. "I think you are mistaken as to who is the one with the ego around here."

"Oh yes you are right, aren't you always after all?" Rayne said sweetly. "I seemed to have momentarily forgotten myself there," Blaise smiled at her, "I forgot it's your over inflated ego, that has the high and mighty ego, is it not?" Blaise's smile instantly disappeared and he just stared at her, Rayne raised an eyebrow as if egging him on, just begging him to say something else. Blaise opened his mouth, and then closed it tightly with a snap.

"Precisely what I thought," Rayne smirked. "And if you and your egos would kindly explain to me, the wonders of Hogwarts right now, I'll stay out of your hair for the rest of the night." Rayne leaned down to Blaise, and whispered softly in his ear, "I promise." Blaise had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, _that damn witch_ Blaise thought. He sighed and softly nudged her away from him, standing up quietly.

"Alright then," Blaise answered blankly.

"Wonderful," Rayne said clapping her hands together eagerly. Both turned, and then instantly remembered Draco. He sat there seemingly very interested in his nails, lounged back in the chair, his right ankle resting up against his left knee. He seemed to sense them staring and he smirked to himself.

"Remembered me now, have you?" Draco drawled slowly, still picking at his fingernails lazily. Blaise just smiled and rolled his eyes, Draco was always picking and preening, he reminded Blaise of a peacock sometimes; proud and majestic. '_Bloody pounce', _Blaise thought to himself. Draco's head snapped up and he sneered at Blaise, **'heard that' **, Blaise merely smiled at Draco.

Rayne stood there watching them, interested immensely in their silent conversation. She wished to know what they were talking about, and wanted them to share with her. That in itself was enough to make her wary of the two teenage boys, there was something more and she could feel it. But, she forced herself not to dwell on the unknown. Shaking her head, she realized they were standing before her now, smiling and just looking at her. Rayne blushed slightly and then straightened herself and stood a little taller.

"Ready?" Rayne asked softly.

"Yeah, we'll go to my special "house", that I have so generously been given this year," Draco answered. Rayne laughed.

"Lucky you, huh," Rayne said softly. Draco smirked at her and then headed to a portrait on the far wall of the common room. Blaise and Rayne obediently followed behind him without another word being muttered between the three teens. Draco stopped at the portrait, and Rayne got a closer look, it was a picture of a young girl. She was beautiful with hair of flaming red and very pouty lips. She smiled warmly at the three teens, and in a husky voice asked, "Password".

"Tarentella," Draco answered shortly. The girl curtsied and the portrait swung open. Draco entered without a backwards glance, Blaise shrugged and followed him, pulling Rayne with him.

"She was pretty," Rayne said once they entered what seemed to be Draco's private quarters. Rayne spun in a circle and looked around, they were standing off to the side in his common room, but there was also a small kitchen on the other side of the room. And a set of stairs to the left, she figured his bedroom, bathroom and study were up there. To the right there was the door, which she figured lead out into the dungeons.

"Yeah, she is." Blaise agreed easily, he ran his hand down Rayne's hair, smiled at her and then stepped away from her to sit on the couch. Draco eased into a chair across from the couch, and turned flicking his wrist at the fireplace, a simple fire instantly began to crackle soothingly. Rayne smiled to herself and then hopped onto the couch, laying her head on Blaise's knee and stretching her legs out across the rest of the couch. She felt so at ease, so comfortable being close to Blaise. He was slipping into water, calming, soothing, yet at times wild, with the risk of drowning. And it was so different yet just as exciting, as the way she felt around Draco.

Draco was like a fire, rapidly spreading through her body, the thought of him sent waves of heat rippling over her. He was strong, sleek and proud, where Blaise was silent, calm and content. Rayne wondered where she fit in the picture of their lives, and mentally smacked herself, _one day Rayne, it's been less than one day. _It seemed that all day she had, had to repeatedly remind herself that she had known these boys less than a day, and already she felt way too much, she feared she was already in too deep. And anything they asked of her, anything at all, she would do without hesitation or thought of consequence.

"So, what do you have to tell me about the wonderful Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Rayne asked slowly.

"What do you want to know," Blaise countered.

"Everything!" Rayne said with a smile, looking up at him to see amusement clearly written across his face. He seemed more content and much more open when they were away from other people, or he forgot about everything else. Rayne looked over at Draco, who was watching her closely, she squirmed under her blunt stare and tried to smile at him. He always looked as if the weight of the world was crushing down on him, and he was barely maintaining to stay consistently up right. Rayne shook her head as Blaise's voice finally registered in her mind.

"… and I guess there's the houses I could explain about those, if you really wanted I suppose." Blaise smiled, and looked at Rayne expectantly.

"Let's start with the houses," Rayne answered easily, Blaise brow furrowed in thought and then he just shrugged.

"Alright then," Blaise started "well as you know there are different houses here, obviously there are four. We all dorm together, go to classes together, by year also. Each of the four houses, are located in different areas of the castle, each have a different portrait, a different house ghost, different colors, a different motto, and different qualities."

"So like, the sorting hat, sorts you according to your qualities then, for the most part?" Rayne asked, rolling onto her back to look up at Blaise, his face was amazing from any angle; the chiseled cheeks, the stern jaw, the elegant and aristocratic nose. His skin was soft to the touch, and it looked like silk, sometimes Rayne had noticed he had a small dimple on the right side of his mouth, and when he let a smile slide it was easily noticed.

"Yeah, for the most part. Like Slytherin, is most commonly pure-blooded students, and most of the time if your parents were a Slytherin you'll be a Slytherin. It's a lot of the same families repeatedly, for the mere fact the kids are always brought up the same way. But, your own choice can override the hats decision. If you would have told the hat, you wanted to be in Ravenclaw for instance, it most likely would have said something like, 'you would do better in Slytherin, excel there, what you need most can not be found among the books of Ravenclaws. But, no. Very well.. Ravenclaw it shall be', for example." Blaise answered, he began to run his fingers through Rayne's hair as he continued, "But, if you have nothing to say, and just let it decide. The hat will decide merely on the abilities and values you possess, along with whatever is in your mind. For example, each house has certain 'abilities' they are noticed for."

"They are quite different in many cases," Draco added "which is why people are usually friends with members of their own houses, and rarely outside of their house."

"I see, well that makes some sense," Rayne nodded. "But, what I don't get is, why separate the kids like that. Why not just separate by year and gender or something. Why abilities?"

"Because of the four founders of course," Draco said easily.

"Founders? Of Hogwarts you mean," Rayne asked turning on her side to look at Draco. "Hogwarts has four founders?"

"Yes, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. They were the four founders of Hogwarts school. And since then, they have been split up, by the qualities or abilities that those founders each had personally." Draco explained.

"And each house now competes, every year for the House Cup. By the amount of points earned by all students in that house. You can earn or lose points in class, and by behavior or misbehavior. Each house, has a head of house, our head of house, is Professor Snape, the potions instructor. He tends to give us an over amount of points at times, seeing as Slytherins are always managing to get into trouble." Blaise finished with a laugh.

"Yeah, I can see that happening," Rayne said softly with a smile looking up at Blaise "especially coming from the two of you." Blaise just rolled his eyes at her and tugged gently on her hair.

"Watch it little girl," Blaise said affectionately. Rayne smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Draco smirked to himself, watching Blaise and Rayne carefully, enjoying the comfort they found in each other.

"Tell me about these abilities or qualities, to be in each house and such," Rayne finally said.

"Alright," Blaise paused for a minute, seeming to think "well let's just start with Slytherin. Slytherin houses values are usually along the lines of; ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. It's sometimes said that hunger for power is also taken into account, but honestly who is too power hungry as an eleven year old?"

"I believe Draco would be," Rayne said easily, smirking at Draco. Draco looked at her, and merely raised an eyebrow. Blaise laughed, a genuine real boisterous laugh. Rayne tilted her head to watch him, enjoying the look of pure joy that washed his face, his eyes brightened, his cheeks darkened and his chest vibrated.

"That would most likely be true," Blaise said finally gaining control of his laughter.

"Don't be jealous Zabini," Draco drawled, raising an elegantly arched eyebrow again.

"Why be jealous Malfoy, I've got you in my bed don't I," Blaise countered easily. Rayne heard herself coughed, and her eyes widened instinctively. Blaise looked down, and nearly smacked himself for his momentary forgetfulness.

"Well," Draco started, and then closed his mouth having no clue what to say. Rayne looked at Draco, and then looked at Blaise. They fit, and she realized why she hadn't seen it before, best friends yes, lovers yes, in love most definitely. She saw it now, in the way they teased each other, the casual touches at dinner, the ease they had around each other. She felt it now, the warmth from their bodies, the pounding of their hearts, the strength of their connection. She was surprised not to see a magic rope connecting them together permanently. Blaise and Draco were watching her carefully, seeing the many emotions and thoughts rushing over her face and through her mind. Draco was like fire; hot, spiraling, consuming fire. And Blaise was like water; calm, content, drowning water.

"I don't know why I didn't realize sooner," Rayne said softly with a smile. "It's just so right though, isn't it. So completely opposite, so completely perfect for each other." Draco looked shocked, and couldn't hide it fast enough, because Rayne noticed and arched an eyebrow at the look. "Surprised I can think logically Draco? Or surprised I'm so accepting."

"Maybe, both." Draco answered automatically.

"I see," Rayne wouldn't let the comment bother her, nor hurt her. She simply turned her head and looked up at Blaise, he was staring at her intently. And she felt that pull again, that spinning into a disaster pull. The drowning that nearly consumed her earlier, she pulled back and smiled easily at him. He was Draco's, and Draco's was his. There was no point in her getting lost in his eyes, or feeling that pull in her heart and stomach.

Blaise closed his eyes in pain, the second he felt Rayne pull back. His heart seemed to momentarily stop, his soul felt like it had ripped in half. He left a soft sigh of pain escape his mouth, and Draco was beside them in a second, Rayne was instantly off the couch looking at Blaise in worry.

"Blaise," Draco cooed softly, and Rayne felt her heart melt for the two boys, at the same time her felt her heart ache in pain. "Blaise, look at me, what's wrong?"

Blaise didn't utter a word, he didn't move, he didn't dare open his eyes and share the pain with Draco. He couldn't do that to one of the people he loved most in this world. He reached his hand out, and softly touched Draco's shoulder. Rayne looked in awe, as Blaise knew right where Draco's shoulder was, without looking and without fumbling around in the air. Rayne felt a pull in the pit of her stomach, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Draco ran feather light kisses over Blaise's face, he knew he was in pain, because he was shutting him out, refusing to share the pain. But, what Draco didn't know was why, or how it had happened almost instantly. What Draco also didn't know, was that Rayne was starting to feel the same painful rip of her soul, the farther she pulled away from them.

Rayne watched painfully as Draco ran his hands and lips over Blaise's face, neck, shoulders, hands, anything he could reach and touch he was, trying to give the boy some form of small comfort. Rayne bite her lip and held her stomach tighter, falling to her knees and tears began to form in her eyes. She was falling and being pulled, only this time it was painful and it was dark. She tried to clear her mind, tried to pull away from it, tried to back track and run, but she couldn't, she just kept getting pulled further and further away from the light, and darkness was consuming her.

Blaise flinched, and felt pain, but it wasn't the same this time, it was darker and it was deeper. Blaise's eyes shot open and he stared directly in Draco's.

"Rayne," Blaise choked out. And both boy's heads snapped to the pale girl, kneeled on the ground, forehead against the floor, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, as she cried and rocked herself back and forth.

* * *

I tried to make it a bit longer, and I finally got ideas running through my head. So, hopefully you like it.

Reviews, Suggestions, Comments, Anything. Do it!

-B.


	5. You will not break

**Disclaimer**: I own Rayne Devillian, and the plot. Nothing more, nothing less. JK Rowling has everything under control; she's the one that made the money.

* * *

**Last Chapter:** _"_Rayne," Blaise choked out. And both boy's heads snapped to the pale girl, kneeled on the ground, forehead against the floor, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, as she cried and rocked herself back and forth.

_Chapter Five: _**You Will Not Break**

"Rayne," Draco called out softly, neither boy dared to move closer to her. Not really ready for what was happening, and not close to understanding what they should nor could even do to help her. Rayne just continued to sob and rock back and forth, her body tense against the pain she felt.

Draco started to feel a pulling on his soul, a yanking, as cold darkness began to slip through him. He turned and looked at Blaise, Blaise nodded to him, as his hand rubbed his own heart, as if trying to stop the constant ache that had started there.

"Rayne," Draco called out more forcefully, looking back at the small pale girl upon the ground. Her hands seemed to dig even farther into her sides at the call of his voice. "Rayne," Draco said. He saw Rayne's hands flinch, as she relaxed, but that was only momentary because almost instantly her muscles tighten again. Draco decided that was enough, and got off his knees next to Blaise, who remained unmoved on the couch, instantly rushing to her side. Draco pulled Rayne's lithe body tightly into his arms, and instantly felt pain wash over his body, he nearly screamed out at the sheer force of it, but bit down on his tongue for everyone's sake.

Rayne felt arms wrap around her, and instantly felt like a fire had engulfed her. _Death, _was the only thing that Rayne could think, it seemed to be everywhere around her. She felt it, heard it, knew it, and nearly wanted it. She started to relax, no longer fighting against the cold dark pull of whatever seemed to lurk in the darkness of her mind, her heart, her soul. Draco felt Rayne's reluctance to fight anymore, as if any will she had earlier contained was washed away. He felt the pull on his soul, he felt the pain ripping through him, and he could only imagine what she felt. She wasn't used to this, the sheer force thrown upon her soul, her heart, her mind. She had never felt the desire to give into that cold darkness, in hope of some release from the pain.

"Fight," Draco whispered in her ear, "never stop fighting."

Rayne's body tightened at the sound of his voice in her ear, and Rayne's thoughts instantly stood still, everything within her mind stopped. Nothing seemed to move, and then she began to pull as hard as the darkness had pulled. She stood firm, as it continued to try and drag her down. Her hands let go of her sides, her muscles relaxed and her mind had gone clear. Draco felt his heart drop, and for the first time in his life, he felt no optimism, he felt unsure, and he feared the worst.

"Harder Rayne, you have to fight harder," Draco sounded nearly desperate. Rayne's mind began to swim, and all she saw for a split second was consuming and devastating fire. She heard a laugh, and it was wickedly filled with glee. She felt as though she would break from the mere pressure, it seemed to be everywhere, pushing against everything. She ached all over, she couldn't tell one ache from the next, it was taking over her body. All she felt, was pain. But she held on, as much as she could, she felt as though she was no longer losing ground, but she wasn't gaining anything back either.

'**You will not break, you will not break.' **Rayne heard those simple words resound over and over within her mind, the fire cleared from her vision, and she saw black again. But, this time she was ready, and this time she was angry. She blocked any thought of pain from her mind, she was ready to let go of everything bottled inside her, though she knew neither what it was nor what it meant. Rayne let out a growl, and felt something swirl through her, an excelled current, like an electrical force being thrown through her body.

Draco let go of her instantly, feeling like he had been electrocuted. Rayne fell back from his grasp and to the floor. Her body twitched as her eyes closed. Draco's breath caught in his throat, and Blaise leaned forward from the couch. Both boys trembled, as their eyes rest upon Rayne's pale body.

"Draco," the words tumbled from Rayne's lips, nearly a whisper, but heard clearly by both boys who instantly felt a weight lifted off their shoulders, as darkness retreated and lightness re-entered their bodies. No one spoke, no one moved, all three teens merely breathed in sighs of relief.

Rayne soon found herself unable to stay awake, so tired, so worn out, her breathing became regular and she curled up on the floor, and slept right there, as fire consumed her thoughts again.

Draco turned to Blaise, and their eyes connected. Neither said a thing as Draco dragged himself back to Blaise's side and fell into his arms. And for the first time, in a long time, Draco allowed sobs to rack his body. Blaise merely held Draco close to him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words as often as he felt was needed.

"We nearly lost her Blaise, I felt her letting herself slip away." Draco sobbed out, his throat raw and sore. Blaise kissed the side of his neck and hugged him tightly against his body.

"I know Draco, but we didn't," Blaise said softly. "You didn't let her go, you didn't let her give up."

"I just couldn't," Draco said slowly, trying to calm his breathing that had become ragged. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing either of you, not now, not ever."

"Neither can I Draco, neither can I." Blaise soothingly rubbed Draco's back, pushing him down on the couch and allowing him to snuggling down. Blaise conjured a blanket and cover Draco's shaking body with it. It had been a long time, since Draco had allowed this much emotion to take over his body, but then again that was the cost you paid for what they were a part of. They had nothing but twisted fate where, emotions were everything, or so it would seem.

Blaise was still awake hours later, sitting on the couch, staring off into space. He couldn't think of anything else, but the fact that destiny had almost been ripped away from them. He realized now, that Rayne would not be like dealing with Draco, he and Draco would both have to be much more sincere, much more caring with her. Blaise looked down at Draco's sleeping frame and slide from underneath him, carefully pulling him into his arms and carrying him to his bed. Blaise carefully laid Draco into his bed, and pulled the covers back over his body. He walked back out in Draco's common room and picked Rayne up from the floor, where she had curled up and instantly fallen asleep. Rayne leaned into Blaise's chest, a simple sigh escaping as she settled into his arms. Blaise carried her to Draco's room, and softly slide her into bed with him. Blaise crawled under the covers on the other side of Rayne. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling for hours, before sleep finally took over his body and his eyes flutter closed.

* * *

Two teens were awoken at 6am by a rather loud and incessant beeping, as the other continued on in slumber. Draco was the first to open his eyes, slamming a hand against the alarm next to his bed. Blaise leaned up on one elbow looking at Draco over Rayne's shoulder. Draco turned and smirked at Blaise.

"Morning," Draco said.

"Morning," Blaise replied, his voice a little hoarse. "You alright?"

"Best as can be expected, I'm sure." Draco answered softly.

"I am glad classes don't start tomorrow," Blaise said, tilting his head down to look at Rayne who was buried under the covers, her dark hair the only thing visible. "The only good idea, Dumbledore has had in years."

"Very true," Draco nodded. "Should we wake her?" Draco asked, sensing the reason for Blaise's statement.

"No," Blaise answered easily.

"Blaise," Draco said softly, so softly that Blaise instantly looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, worry etched on his face.

"She used power," Draco said carefully. "The power she isn't suppose to be able to channel until the ceremony. The power we were told she wouldn't have unless we complete the ceremony. The power she shouldn't have been able to use last night, she used." Blaise's eyebrows raised, and he looked back down at Rayne.

"What did she do," Blaise asked, his eyes remaining on Rayne's body hidden beneath the covers.

"She threw a current, electrical current." Draco said easily. "I felt as though, I had been shocked, badly. But, it didn't hurt me. Does that make sense, I felt it, knew what it felt like. Yet, it didn't hurt me."

"Well of course, we lack the ability to harm one another with our powers. You know that Draco."

"I know, but it's never happened before. We've never been touching when we've used them, or linked."

"What do you mean, **linked**," Blaise said hotly, his eyes narrowing.

"I pushed into her mind, momentarily. To block Legarth, but only momentarily, I guess I didn't shut off fast enough."

"Legarth, so it was him." Blaise's eyes softened, as he watched emotions pass over Draco's face in waves.

"Yes, I felt his presence in her mind. I could feel the cold darkness when I touched her, but I wasn't sure until I pushed into her mind." Draco answered slowly. "But, I don't understand Blaise, why she had the ability to use what she shouldn't even be capable of channeling yet."

"I think…" Blaise's comment was cut of instantly, as Rayne sat up suddenly.

"Hot," Rayne mumbled almost incoherently. Her eyes widened as she looked from Draco on her left, to Blaise on her right. Both boys saw the sheen of sweat gracing her face and neck.

"Hot?" Blaise asked, searching her face for lingering pain.

"Everything was hot," Rayne answered lamely. Blaise looked up, and glared at Draco. Draco shrugged, and looked down at Rayne.

"I'm sorry," Draco said slowly. "I didn't know any other way." Draco looked up at Blaise, and Blaise's eyes became sympathetic as he saw Draco's guards drop and the pain clearly visible in his eyes shown through.

"My head hurts," Rayne said, seeming to forget about the warmth.

"I would expect after last night it would," Blaise commented, reaching out a hand to run over her hair affectionately. Rayne nodded and rubbed her temples slowly. Then suddenly, she jumped and made a sound that sounded similar to a squeak.

"Rayne…" Draco asked, his eyes running over her body, at her sudden movement, thinking she was hurt.

"Why am I in bed with you two?!" Rayne nearly screamed. Blaise and Draco looked at each other, and then back to Rayne.

"I would think being in bed with us, would be the last thing you'd question or comment about." Draco said, raising an eyebrow as Rayne's cheeks brightened with a blush.

"I carried you in here, after you fell asleep on the floor." Blaise said easily, tugging on the end of her hair to make her look at him. Rayne tilted her head back to look up at Blaise, a small smile flitted over her mouth and then was gone again.

"Yes, the ground. I remember the ground, it's hard. You need a better rug Draco." Rayne said easily. Draco coughed, and then patted his hand against his chest a few times.

"A new rug," Draco asked.

"Yes, the floor was hard. A more comfortable rug would make sense." Rayne answered, turning her head towards him.

"Why would that make sense, people aren't usually sleeping on the floor." Draco said, fighting back the smile, which he rarely showed to anyone. Rayne just had this easy, laid back quality to her, paired with a sarcastic humor, that always seem to tug at Draco's stone emotions.

"Because it seems, I may be spending some time there. Until, I get a hold of whatever this is, that you two will kindly explain to me. Today!" Rayne said easily, and both boys' mouths dropped open, any thought of concealing emotions forgotten instantly. "But, first I am completely famished. I think I could eat like ten meals right now, all in one sitting."

"Rayne," Blaise groaned at her ability to make everything sound like it wasn't a big deal. Rayne's eyes locked with Blaise's, and the intensity of her glare, let him know she knew it was serious. "Fine, food first. Talk later, we are boys anyways. We can't make it a few hours without food." Draco merely shrugged and pulled himself up, sliding out of bed. Rayne smiled and purposely rolled over top of Blaise, and slide to the ground.

Blaise growled at Rayne, and she merely smiled innocently at him. She curtseyed and then ran off out the only door in the bedroom. She skipped over to a chair and plopped down in it. Blaise stalked out of the bedroom, Draco walking lazily behind him. Blaise walked right over to Rayne, and threw her over his shoulder.

Rayne gasped, and instinctively started kicking her feet and yelling obscenities at him. Blaise chuckled at her antics, put only held onto her tighter, swaying more purposely from side to side as he walked around the room. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at the two of them, and shook his head.

"I thought you two wanted food," Draco drawled after 10 minutes of their continued behavior. Blaise stopped and turned to Draco, seeming to remember that he was in the room also.

"Always forgetting my presence," Draco said. "I would be hurt," Draco smirked standing up and walking over to Rayne and Blaise, "But seeing as you have such lovely legs so close to your face," Draco ran his hand up the back of Rayne's bare leg, stopping at her knee and running it back to her ankle. Rayne stopped cursing immediately, her whole body tensing, all thoughts on the heat of Draco's hand, and the rush of emotions that began to spin out of control through her body. "I'll forgive you, Blaise."

Blaise gave Draco a lop-sided grin, and then leaned forward to kiss him softly. Rayne smiled, at the gesture, even though she couldn't see it, she knew what had happened. Blaise instantly set Rayne back on the ground, and the blood rushed back into her body, leaving her slightly disoriented. She tilted a little to the side, and Blaise placed a steady hand on her shoulder to keep her from tumbling over.

It took a few seconds, and then she was fine and smiled gingerly up at Blaise, then tilted her head and looked at Draco. She stood on her toes and kisses his cheek softly, Draco looked a little shocked.

"Thanks, my knight in shining armor, for saving me." Rayne said sweetly, then turned to hit Blaise on the chest lightly. "And you, never again, will you man handle me!"

Blaise moved so fast, Rayne didn't even see it happen. One second she was scolding him, the next she was pressed up against the wall, his hard body pushing into hers.

"Are you sure about that," Blaise whispered into her ear, his breath tickling across her ear and neck. Rayne bite her lip, and wiggled a little bit.

"Not positive anymore," Rayne said easily. And she felt Blaise smirk against the side of her neck, before he softly nipped at her neck and then moved away.

* * *

It's starting to get a bit better, at least I think it is. Let me know what you guys are thinking, REVIEW! Or, I just might stop posting until I get some reviews.


End file.
